


Her Savior

by misslizanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslizanne/pseuds/misslizanne





	Her Savior

They had been arguing intensely for an eternity, fighting over who would be the one to visit the Good Witch of the North, who was rumored to live in the forest somewhere close to their camp. They needed her help to find the red ruby slippers, their only means of a portal, of a way back to the Land Without Magic, to _Emma_. First, Regina argued it should be her. She had some sort of history with the people of Oz, and felt her prior experience would help them get the slippers easily. David was the first to disagree with Regina, saying that as Emma’s father, he should go. After that, Neal insisted it should be him. He was Henry’s father after all, and maybe Emma would remember him quickly. The rest of the crowd continued to quarrel, picking sides and taking turns shouting their opinions at one another.

Snow stayed quiet, observing the noisy group from afar, disappointed in their ability to take something as serious as finding her _daughter_ and her _grand_ _son_ and turn it into a fight. After how far they’d come in understanding each other and working together, she couldn’t believe this was the way they _still_ acted. Snow scanned the crowd, but her eyes locked on a strange anomaly in the angry mob…

_Hook._

He didn’t fight. Didn’t yell. Didn’t pick a side. Just stayed on the outskirts of the argument, quietly pretending to take it all in, but his face showed something else. For a moment, Snow felt like she could hear his thoughts, as if he was thinking the same thing as her. She studied his face and in that second, he was an open book, and that book had only one word written on it— _Emma_. Why she hadn’t seen it before, why it took her a whole year to see how much this pirate (although he was so much more than that by now) cared… no… not just cared… _loved_ her daughter, baffled her. His face lit up every time somebody mentioned her name, but his expression grew sullen when he was reminded of her obvious absence. Their eyes met for a brief second, and Snow could see and most importantly, _feel_ the pain and the loneliness and the immense heartache deep within Hook’s eyes. Snow averted her gaze quickly before clearing her throat, trying to catch the attention of the group, who were now listening to a combination of Leroy’s protests for David, Belle shouting back something about Neal and Tinkerbell stomping her foot, arguing for Regina.

"It has to be _Hook_ ,” Snow interjected firmly, her voice hovering over the loud bickering. Rather suddenly, the noise began to die down, as everyone’s gaze turned towards Hook. Snow glanced at him again, making sure her face stood out from the crowd, offering him a reassuring expression, her eyes promising him not to worry. Hook, who looked stunned by the queen’s statement and the dozen or so eyes piercing through him, shuffled nervously in place, stepping back slightly, his walls building back up around him.

"What… what are you saying, m’lady?" Hook asked, his eyes filled with anxiety, his body tense and hesitant.

"If there’s one person who can help Emma remember, who can be her _savior_ ,” she paused, strolling towards Hook, taking his good hand in hers, cradling it gently between her hands. “It’s _you_.”

She smiled proudly as David walked over to join his wife, patting Hook on the back. Hook grinned weakly, unsure of the faith they were placing in him. The crowd seemed unwilling to protest, as a quiet murmur fell over them, whispers working their way through the crowd, questioning how nobody else had thought of it first. Both Regina and Neal glanced at one another, nodding in agreement, silently abandoning their previous arguments.

"Then it is decided," proclaimed David, turning around to face the crowd to announce their plan. "Hook will find this Good Witch, obtain the ruby slippers and travel to find our _Emma_.”

Hook shook his head, his brow creasing as he waved his hand and hook in front of him. “I’m not sure if I should—” Hook began to say, but was quickly cut off by Regina.

"No, it should be you," she added, joining Snow and David. "You are her _true_ _love_.” Hook continued to protest, but Regina waved him off, gesturing for Tinkerbell, who pulled a small vile of pixie dust out of her satchel.

"Use this," Tinkerbell said, accompanied by a wink, holding the vile up towards Hook, who stared at it, puzzled.

"And what exactly will this do, lass?" he asked, sending a smirk towards the fairy, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It will lead you to her. Trust me. Pixie dust never fails," she responded, smiling at the pirate. Regina picked the vile out of Tink’s hands, muttering something quietly, closing her eyes and waving her other hand over it, the pixie dust glowing a bright shade of purple.

"This will allow you to bring back her memories as well," Regina added, handing the vile to Hook. "But only when she believes." Regina nodded at Tinkerbell, both ladies walking away leaving Hook to stare blankly at Snow, who still had a proud, motherly smile donning her face.

"You will find her, you will find my daughter, _our_ Emma,” Snow spoke softly, never breaking eye contact with Hook. She held all of her hope in the hands of this pirate—this man of honor. She trusted him to find her daughter, and she believed wholeheartedly that he would succeed, that his actions would reunite them again. Hook’s expression slowly changed, growing into one of assurance, confidence and hope. They were both startled by Leroy, who had taken the liberty of finding Hook a horse to ride on his quest.

"You’d best be going, _mate_ ,” David said, chuckling as he patted the horse lightly. Hook strolled towards him, placing the vile in his jacket pocket and shaking David’s hand.

"Aye, I believe so," Hook responded, propping himself up on the horse. He kicked his hind legs against the horse’s body, trotting off slowly away from their camp. He rode off into the horizon, much like the hero Snow believed he would be. Snow and David watched as his figure grew blurry, disappearing alongside the setting sun.

"He’ll find her," Snow whispered, squeezing David’s hand, causing her husband to look down upon her proudly. "He will always find her."


End file.
